


i burn on, you burn out

by yolo_jackie



Series: Зимняя Фандомная Битва 2013 [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: Incest, M/M, postcanon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-18
Updated: 2013-03-18
Packaged: 2017-12-05 18:03:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/726226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yolo_jackie/pseuds/yolo_jackie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>После окончания школы Джейк переезжает в Лос-Анджелес, и об этом знают все, кроме Пака.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i burn on, you burn out

Если спросить Джейка, чего он хочет от жизни, он, скорее всего, равнодушно пожмёт плечами в ответ. Не то чтобы ему ничего не хочется, нет, просто его жизненные ориентиры уже давно и неисправно дают сбой: Джейк следует за своим старшим братом в Лос-Анджелес, даже хочет заняться чисткой бассейнов, но ему совершенно не нужно, чтобы Пак запалил его на таком идолопоклонничестве. Джейк готов идти по стопам брата буквально — внимательно рассматривать его следы, чтобы самому сделать такой же шаг, вписать его в контур — выверенный до миллиметра, взвешенный до миллиграмма. 

Эл Эй огромный — Джейк чувствует себя маленькой букашкой у подножья Вавилонской башни, глядя на острые запредельные высотки, десятками этажей вспарывающие небеса. Эл Эй солнечный и совсем не похож на Лайму — это, пожалуй, Джейку нравится больше всего. Эл Эй многолюдный и бесконечно одинокий — разве что телефонные разговоры скрашивают ситуацию. 

Раз в неделю — с матерью: Джейк рассказывает об университете, о новой работе, о том, что "всё круто, ма, не переживай", о том, что они с Паком зависают вместе каждую пятницу, как и положено настоящим дружбанам. Братьям. Джейку хочется думать, что хотя бы половина его рассказов — правда.

По средам и субботам — с Китти: он обязательно выслушивает очередную обличительную тираду о капитане болельщиц и о том, что недолго ей осталось быть капитаном, ловит парочку беззлобных оскорблений в свой адрес. Хриплый смех Китти льётся по громкой связи.  
— Соскучился, сучка? — спрашивает она, и Джейк лениво отвечает, валяясь на кровати и заложив руки под голову:  
— Вот теперь точно нет.  
— Как Пак? — интересуется Китти, и Джейк вскидывается: она не знает, не может знать, но будто подсознательно чувствует место, куда удар придется больнее всего. Она задает этот вопрос каждый чёртов раз, но Джейку никак не привыкнуть.  
— Заебись, — ровно отзывается он и, затаив дыхание, ожидает-боится еще одного колючего вопроса, и Китти оправдывает его ожидания. Его девочка никогда его не подводила.  
— Ты сам как? — уже мягче, но всё равно словно горстью соли в открытую рану.  
— Я тоже заебись, — лаконично утверждает Джейк, и примерно с этого момента разговор можно считать пошедшим под откос. 

Иногда — совсем уж редко — он разговаривает с Паком. Кормит его всякой чушью, которую вычитал в интернете о колледже в Колумбусе, и Пак безоговорочно на неё покупается, тем более что Джейку ничего не стоит выдумать пару классных девчонок с большими сиськами, с которыми он якобы собирается провести вечер. Лгать брату легко, особенно учитывая, что они оба не общаются с отцом и стараются держаться подальше от матерей друг друга. Некому вывести Джейка на чистую воду.

Бывает, Пак рассказывает о барах, в которые наведывается, и тогда Джейк мычит что-то в трубку, держа в зубах ярко-красный маркер, которым потом записывает — будто выжигает — название забегаловки на внутренней стороне ладони. Бывает, Джейку удается застать Пака в благодушно-пьяном состоянии, и тогда старший говорит без умолку, говорит обо всем подряд, и Джейк может просто молча слушать. Но всегда, в каком бы настроении Пак ни находился, их разговоры заканчиваются одинаково.  
— Помни: не будь козлом... — наставляет Пак.  
— И никогда не сдавайся, — эхом заканчивает за него предложение Джейк. Это — их, это настолько личное, что он бы ни за что в жизни не отдал, не променял этот их код.

Бар, название которого дает ему Пак, находится на другом конце города, и это неспроста: Джейк специально присмотрел себе квартиру как можно дальше от Пака. Они будто поделили Эл Эй на две неровные части, и Джейк с радостью отдал брату ту, что побольше.

Джейк выбирает место в дальнем углу, разворачивается так, чтобы Пак не его заметил, и пустые бокалы из-под пива выстраиваются на столике перед ним хрупким стеклянным рядом. Пак много пьет, много смеется, обыгрывает какого-то чувака в коже на бильярде и готов уйти из бара с рыжеволосой дамочкой, старше него лет на пять. Джейк не думает, когда набирает номер — это то ли проверка, то ли сигнал SOS со стороны утопающего — и Пак не заставляет себя долго ждать. Рассматривает дисплей с нечитаемым выражением лица и внезапно кажется трезвее, чем был до этого. Говорит что-то рыжеволосой дамочке, и та, неодобрительно поджав губы, подхватывает сумочку и уходит. Пак принимает звонок.  
— Я всё думал: позвонишь или нет, бро, — говорит он вместо приветствия, и Джейк не может выдавить из себя ни звука, хотя молчать в трубку просто глупо. — Может, присоединишься? — кивает он на освободившееся место возле себя, и Джейк всё так же молча сбрасывает звонок. На нетвердых ногах он подходит к столику Пака, пытаясь отогнать от себя ехидные мысли о том, что теперь он занимает место рыжей рядом с ним.  
— Колледж в Колумбусе, значит, да? — хмуро спрашивает Пак, и Джейк пожимает плечами.  
— У меня гугл мэпс в закладках.

Пак ничего не отвечает, просто подзывает официантку и заказывает им еще пива.  
— Мог бы сказать, — говорит он спустя какое-то время, и, господи, почему это звучит так горько. Будто он и правда хотел знать, что Джейк в городе. Будто это важно.  
— Не будь козлом, — слишком резко вырывается у Джейка, и Пак внимательно смотрит на него. Он-то точно знает, кто из них двоих сейчас ведет себя как козел.  
— Собираешься потом снова делать вид, что звонишь из Колумбуса? — спрашивает он.  
— А ты собираешься делать вид, что веришь? — уточняет Джейк.  
— Нет, — немного подумав, качает головой Пак.  
— Тогда нет.

Они молчат до конца вечера, и Джейк никак не разберет: это молчание неловкое или комфортное. Наверное, ответ поселился где-то посередине, и Джейк не знает, когда позвонит в следующий раз. Не знает, возьмет ли Пак трубку. Не знает, стоит ли ему вообще удалить номер Пака из списка контактов, и надолго зависает над мобильником, пытаясь определить, чего же хочет. Джейк останавливается на том, что меняет короткое "Пак" на "Ноа Пакерман", будто в назидание самому себе. Пакерман — значит родственник. Значит, брат. Значит, сдайся, Джейки, просто забудь и сдайся.

Прощание возле бара точно получается неловким: рукопожатие быстрое — Джейк торопится отдёрнуть ладонь. Пак вроде еще ждёт чего-то, смотрит так пристально, а потом просто неопределенно машет ему рукой, и Джейк не уверен, как это понимать: "увидимся, бро" или "иди нахуй". Джейк смотрит в спину уходящему Паку и прячет руки в карманы куртки. Обернись, думает он, но Пак теряется в вечерней толпе, так и не поддавшись отчаянным, немым, глухим просьбам Джейка.

Джейк понимает, что абсолютно, бесповоротно, до мерзости трезв, пусть и едва различает желтые пятна такси в потоке машин, но спустя несколько минут он таки ловит себе тачку. Это удовольствие сожрёт вполне конкретную часть его стипендии, но Джейку плевать. Дома он сбрасывает с плеч кожанку, будто потяжелевшую под весом сегодняшнего вечера, достает мобильник из заднего кармана и торопливо — пока не передумал — печатает бессмысленную ругань, которой Пак не заслуживает. В ответ телефон мигает коротким "Не будь козлом". Джейк прихватывает зубами кончик ярко-красного маркера, валявшегося на тумбочке возле зеркала в прихожей, быстро набирает смс: "И никогда не сдавайся".

Отбросив телефон, он вынимает изо рта маркер и аккуратно выводит на собственной ладони — "пришло время сдаться".


End file.
